Kai's End
by Kiina
Summary: And after the ONE moment Kai was nice, caring, kind and confessed his love. What happened? Nothing in particular. KaiTyson R&R!
1. People change and so did I

Disclaimer: Don't own…..don't want to own.

Rating: K+

Summery: Kai gives up. lol

**Kai's End **

I gave up.

Maybe because I was lonely.  
I was always lonely.   
Therefore, I gave up.   
But not only that,   
Maybe also because of my own weakness.   
I was never strong.   
Whoever thought I was, thought wrong.   
It just seemed so.   
Every person who is silent seems to be intelligent.  
They seem to be... but they are not.  
They are weak,  
The weakest.  
The ones that don't even dare to search for friends.  
But I gave up.

Me.

I gave up to be silent, I gave up to stand in the corner.  
I was too weak to stand it any longer,  
To see the others laughing.  
They expect me to be silent and intelligent.  
I did what they wanted,  
But not anymore  
I have given up,  
All ends...  
All.  
Know what?  
Do you know what I did?  
I laughed.  
I laughed loudly.  
I came out of my corner and laughed.  
I tapped on his shoulder and laughed again.  
They all stared at me  
But who cares-  
I gave up,  
And laughed.  
But I'm happy.  
Now I know that it's good to give up sometimes.  
To drop the cold cover-  
because I want to.  
Just because.  
No reason,  
Just because.  
I have changed my life.  
I have made myself happy.  
I have found friends.  
I remember exactly,  
A long time ago,  
Somebody said I could never change myself.  
I have to say, he was wrong.  
Beause I gave up to be cold...  
And I will never regret it.


	2. The Confession

Disclaimer: Don't own…..don't want to own.

Rating: K+

Author's Note: The revised version. Though I'm still not happy about it. It _does_ sound depressingly _un-_english!

**Kai's End **

_Tysons pov.:_

"Tyson can you please eat like a normal person?" Ray asked me with a slight frown on his face.

"No, I can't," I said and everyone laughed.

"I want to see it just one time!" Ray shouted while grinning.

"That's one to much," I answered him and continued to eat.

Suddenly something strange happened. Something no one expected. Something that seemed impossible.

- Kai laughed.

Everybody stared at him. What was that! He looked at me and then something much stranger happened.

He tapped on my shoulder and laughed again.

Ok….that was definitely weird.

"Kai?" I asked slowly.

"What is it?" He asked cheerfully. _Cheerfully_? He must be sick or something. I toughed his forehead to feel if he had fever. No. No fever.

"Are you sick?" Ray asked.

"No, I don't think so," he said while looking at us. And _how_ he looked. Questioning. He had never looked that way before.

"What happened to you?" I asked simply. I was scared. How could he change his personality in that short time!

"I think I gave it up." He said smiling.

"What? What are you talking about!" I asked him worriedly.

"Tyson, can I speak to you for a minute?" Ray asked me. He pointed to the door. Obviously he wanted to speak with me alone.

"Yeah, sure," I answered confusedly. I was still shocked.

So we went out.

"Tyson I think he is seriously sick. You touched his forehead. Fever?"

"No. That's exactly what I am scared of. He's alright. And do you know what he meant with 'I gave it up'?" I saw Ray shiver.

"Alright... I think we should watch him. Let's act as if nothing happened because I don't want to be the one he shouts at when he comes to his senses."

"Yeah, sounds good."

So we went back inside. Back to cheerful Kai.

"What did you do out there?" He asked still grinning. I started to hate it. Why grinning? Why?

"Errr... Nothing." Ray answered for me.

"Whatever. Are we going to play something?" He asked.

Ray felt off his chair.

Max looked like he had seen a ghost.

And I.

Well, I…..

Started to shake him.

"Kai come back to us! Who the hell are you anyway. Bring us Kai back!" I didn't know what else I should do.

"I _am _Kai. I can prove it." He looked serious. But not the way old Kai would. Nicer. Not the cold way.

"And _how?_ You are not Kai. Kai would never laugh!" I yelled simply.

"Shut up." He said coldly. Kai._ That_ was Kai. He was back.

"AH! You are back! What happened to you before! You scared me to death!" Then he smiled his cruelly, awful, happy, warm_, nice_ smile again and hugged me.

"I told you I was Kai."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

"What is it Tyson? Why are you screaming? Did I do anything wrong?" He asked me worriedly. That was too much. I was really, really, really scared.

"No," I said but I whimpered a bit.

He smiled again.

I winced.

He laughed.

I turned white.

"Tyson?"

"Huh?" That was all I could say. I was shocked.

"Why are you scared of me?" He asked interestedly.

"I…I…I am ...no…_not_ scared of you." I said. But that was a downright lie.

"You are," he said and stared at me.

"I am not."

"You are. I know you are."

"I know I am not." I said resolutely and probably looked as if I was going to die the next second.

"Well, why are you that pale then?" He asked quietly giving me a good look.

"Because I am," I answered.

"Ahhh... Whatever." I was happy. I mean…he said a normal word….or at least a normal word to him. The happiness was gone when he started to hug me tighter.

"I don't want you to be scared of me. Please don't." I didn't know if I was happy with the new Kai or not.

"Amazing."

"What's up Ray?" I asked him.

"You two." He stared at us.

"Huh?"

"Err….forget it. Let's go, I want to play chess." He said and smiled. Why did everyone smile all of the sudden? They were _disgustingly_ happy!

"Sure."

We went up to our room.

Normally Kai would sit in the corner or go to sleep. Not that day.

We sat around the table and Ray fetched two chess-games. We needed three so Dizzy was the third.

Ray wanted to play against Kenny seeing as he was the chess-master of the team. Max wanted to try playing against Dizzy so the third team was Kai versus me.

"Do you know chess?" He asked me.

"…not really. I tried it once. But I forgot the rules." I said truthfully.

"Okay then I will teach you how to play." He said and smiled again.

After some time I got it again so we started a game. We played about 5 minutes when…

"Tyson?"

"Yes?"

"….err..."

"What is it?" I asked again. Suddenly he stood up and went around the table. He whispered into my ear: "I love you."

I was shocked to death.

"W…. w…. what!"

"What is it Tyson?" Ray asked cause he heard my what.

"He s…s…said…..he…ehm…eh…..nothing." I couldn't tell him what Kai had just said could I?

"I said that I love him," Kai said.

Everything and everyone was silent.

"R..r..eall..y?"

He smiled warmly at me and nodded.


End file.
